icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120319083517
Today's topic: The Break-Up: Is It The End? I know that I've already done a topic on iSaved Your Life, but the last one was actually named "iSaved Your Life: What Did We Miss?" (you'll see I've edited my comment to set the topic out like I've done for the past two. :D). Anyway, this time it's a different aspect of iSaved Your Life, namely, the break-up. It's detail time again: I'm going to skip through the two kisses in the studio (to save up comment space :P) and go straight to the beginning of the break-up. When Freddie retreats from their kiss - for the second time. Carly turns to Freddie with a hurt, confused look on her face and says "You... really don't wanna kiss me... why?". The way she says this shows, not implies, but shows that Carly doesn't see any possible reason for Freddie's behaviour. Even when Freddie replies "Because... I'm just bacon!" - his hesitation implying that he really never did believe the "bacon theory" - Carly puts her hand on her hips and says "You're bacon?" in a tone and facial expression that just screams "You're joking, right?". Freddie then rebukes (rebukes is a word right?) this, unconvincingly saying "Foreign bacon". Carly still thinks Freddie is insane, saying "Did that taco truck hit you in your brain?" then changing to a more serious, softer tone - "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me..." Freddie looks guilty, and replies "I have..." Carly then gets slightly frustrated, saying "I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up!". This shows that she is utterly confused and has no clue as to what Freddie is talking about. After this, Freddie tells Carly that she doesn't love him (I think this is insane, you can't just TELL someone "Hey, guess what? You don't love me."), and Carly says "But I love-" I think that if she had been allowed to finish her sentence, it wouldn't have been "But I love you...", it would've been "But I love you, Freddie, not the fact you saved my life." Then Freddie tells her that she loves "what he did" (crazy, I know. She's kissing him, not a picture of his heroic deed), and Carly is still confused "So... you don't want me to be your girlfriend?" The fact that she hasn't bought the bacon theory shows that it isn't true. What follows this is Freddie telling Carly that if she ever wanted to be his girlfriend, then he'd be really psyched about it. He then gets in the elevator to go home, and Carly is staring at him with a look of longing, of love. Freddie then asks Carly for one more kiss, and Carly gives him the uber-sweet cheek kiss. I think this kiss was meant to emphasize that the Creddie relationship is not "all about kissing", and that there is more depth, more feeling than what was on the surface of iSaved Your Life. The big question, however, is 'is this the end? Looking at the evidence and analysis above, I say two words - absolutely not. All Carly needs is to stop being afraid - Freddie won't break her heart again.